


Carry Me Home

by Lost_Stories



Category: Takarazuka Revue Musicals, The Diamond as Big as the Ritz - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Diamond as Big as the Ritz - Takarazuka Revue
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, I have a lot of feelings okay, M/M, Multi, based on the takarazuka musical, fuck this Percy does not die I will not accept this, kotti and moeko made my cry, they are in love fite me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Stories/pseuds/Lost_Stories
Summary: Sometimes, you gotta carry your disasterboyfriend to safety.The escape, but with Percy this time. I refuse to accept another ending.
Relationships: John T. Unger/Percy Washington, Kismine/Sally, Percy/John
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Carry Me Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onestepatatime32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onestepatatime32/gifts).



> I refuse to let Percy die, Moeko and Kotti 100% broke my heart I cannot see their John and Percy as anything else but in love with one another... for real Percy just wanted to marry John and keep him forever...
> 
> Based on the takarazuka musical
> 
> This is for my friend onestepatatime32, who came up with the idea of letting Kismine date one of the Jetfighter girls <3 
> 
> Thanks to my friend asachan for beta-reading.

Percy falls to his knees, shaking, fingers clenched around the knife with which he is meant to snuff out the life of his best friend. He is frozen, an icy cold hand tight around his heart, deep inside his chest. This wasn’t how it was meant to happen. He never wanted to hurt John. A silent sob wracks through him, and the knife lodges itself into the floorboards. He can’t do it. He knows, has been told since birth, that his purpose in life is to keep his family safe, hidden, secret, but he never truly understood the price until today. They’ve held people captive, yes, but… but this… He thinks of all the visitors that have ‘disappeared’ after their visits, and shivers. On some level, he thinks he’s always known what happened to them, when he came home from school and some of his playmates from town or a friend of his father’s was suddenly gone and never talked about, but he’d never really… accepted it. Let his mind linger on the thought. He looks at the knife. He’s failed, hasn’t he? Failed his family. Failed his sister. And all for… for what.

For John.

He would do anything for John.

A sound startles him out of his thoughts and he looks up. John is staring back at him with sad, understanding eyes, and Percy wants to let the earth swallow him up and make him disappear. He looks between John, and the lump on the bed. It wasn’t him. Wasn’t John. Relief crashes through him, the knowledge that even if he _had_ been strong enough, he couldn’t have hurt John. He can’t look away from those eyes, the hurt and disappointment that he reads in them, and deep, deep shame washes over him like a wave. A soft, broken sound bounces of the walls and he realises in shock that it is coming from him. He’s crying. John doesn’t speak, but his eyes say plenty. Percy sobs, yanks the knife free, and John flinches back. He needn’t worry. Percy wouldn’t harm him in a million years. He raises the knife, turns it to himself. What is he good for, really? He betrayed John, he’s betraying his family… no choice here is right. No choice can make up for what he’s done…

He closes his eyes.

Two strong hands drag the knife from his hands and pull him into an embrace. He lets himself sink into it, clinging to John as though he might disappear if Percy let him go. Soft, soothing fingers brush through his hair, John’s kind, gentle voice hushes him as he is gently rocked back and forth. He doesn’t understand. Why is John holding him?

A loud crash breaks them apart, shocked eyes meeting his own. For a moment, in the dreadful silence following the crash, they stare at one another, and then all hell breaks loose. The tell-tale sound of fighter jets filters in, and he hears another explosion. They’re under attack.

_They’re under attack._

His parents… his sister… he has to find them…

For the last time, his eyes meet John’s, an apology on his lips. John steps towards him.

“My family…” he whispers… “I have to help them… my sister…”

John nods, a sadness in his eyes Percy doesn’t understand. He backs away slowly, but is caught at the entrance of the room by one of their butlers. Percy’s eyes widen and he can’t help but scream as the butler twists John’s arms behind his back, tries to overpower him. For a moment, he is frozen, caught between his duty to his family and his love (and it is love, isn’t it) for John. Then, he springs into action, running to the butler and hitting him square in the jaw, knocking him unconsious, pulling a struggling John free from his grasp. Once more, their eyes meet. This time John is smiling.

“We’ll find your sister together,” says John.

As it turns out, they don’t have to. Kismine stumbles in through a cloud of smoke, coughing, eyes wide and frightened, holding the hand of one of the fighter-pilots – Sally, wasn’t her name Sally? – so tightly Percy can’t help but wonder if it hurts. John’s face breaks into a relieved smile, and Percy rushes forward and hugs her close, even as Sally glares at him. Kismine burrows into his embrace, hand still clutching Sally’s close, but Percy is too relieved that she’s alright to comment. He closes his eyes, breathes deep, and rests their foreheads together.

“You have to get out of here… go, go now, take John… take the tunnel, you know that one we used to sneak out through…”

Kismine makes a strangled sound and hugs him close.

“Percy… Percy you have to come with us!” Her voice is small and frightened, and for a moment there is nothing he wants more than to give in and go with them, but he has to… has to defend his parents. He couldn’t hurt John, but he can do that, at least. He shakes his head.

“I have to look after our parents…” he whispers, pushing her off. “Go. Before you’re stuck here.”

He watches as Sally pulls on her arm, wraps an arm around her, starts to pull her to the exit. He feels, more than hears John approach him, senses his warm presence at his shoulder. He wants to tell him to follow his sister, to get out of here, when he feels John’s arm circle his waist. He frowns, turns, wants to ask what John is doing, but before he can face him, something hard and painful collides with his head. The last thing he feels is Johns arms around him, catching him before he hits the ground. 

~

He wakes up slowly, surrounded by warmth and soft pillows. An arm is slung over his chest and he feels the steady heartbeat of another person at his side. Groggily, he turns his painful, throbbing head. At his side, breathing steadily and peacefully asleep, is John, holding him tightly. Beyond John, he sees the shape of his sister’s white dress, curled up in the embrace of… of Sally. Her eyes meet his in the darkness, and she nods at him silently. John snuggles closer, arm around him tightening as he nuzzles against Percy’s shoulder in his sleep. Percy smiles and sinks back into the pillows. Explanations can wait, he thinks, as sleep claims him once more, and dream and reality blur until all he can feel is John, holding him safely in his arms.


End file.
